


I wanna hurt you (Just to hear you screaming my name)

by Marittimo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Rimming, Slavery, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: Melkor thinks Mairon dead in battle. In his mourning he seeks pleasure in torturing and there is no one that he can turn to, except for the elf slave with long red hair that resembles that of his beloved; and has a temper to match.





	1. My pain, your thrill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker so forgive the possible mistakes. 
> 
> Title comes from "Poison" by Alice Cooper

Four months. Four months had passed since he last heard of his lieutenant. They used to be always in some sort of contact, be it written or through emissaries.  
This time instead nobody came back from that damned mission; not the army, nor his Mairon. 

Worry had overwhelmed Melkor but, at last, resignation had come. His beloved wasn't going to come back, and even the thought of it was excruciating. 

Still, he knew what he was in need of. To distract himself there was nothing better than to exercise his power over a reluctant slave; to make him pay for his own suffering.  
The Vala sent a balrog to fetch him the son of Fёanor and waited, anticipating the pleasure that only screams of pain could bring him.

~

The elf was brought to him bound, and the sight only was enough to make Melkor lick his lips.  
Maedhros was both restricted and adorned by the silvery chains, and sweat, blood and dirt were all over his naked and muscular body, the scars that he once left there still visible. 

Melkor put a leather collar around his slave's neck and Maedhros, who still had to look up from the floor, let himself be manhandled by his captor. He knew that putting up a fight would only lead to more pain in the end. He learned that the hard way and intended to avoid all needless flogging.  
Melkor chained him facing the wall, took his favourite whip, the one with thorns, and stared whipping mercilessly. 

Maedhros was expecting the whipping, but the pain still caught him by surprise. He had underestimated his Master's rage in that day.  
Still it was no reason for losing his own self control. Maedhros was determined to take his due whipping with his usual stoic face. He wouldn't break, wouldn't give him that satisfaction.  
Instead he straightened his spine and grinned. "Bring it on" he thought. 

~

Melkor was slowly going mad. After all that he had done, the elf had still to protest or beg. Of course, he liked an assertive slave but not an unreactive one. Maybe the wretched elf knew and for that reason refused to show any distress. Sadly, Melkor understood that there was nothing he could do to him that the elf hadn't already suffered from. He and Mairon had provided to that long ago; still, he needed to obtain a reaction from the slave in order to feel accomplished. 

For what felt like an eternity, Melkor kept whipping, still the elf wasn't screaming, but in the process Melkor had had an idea.  
If he couldn't make his slave scream for pain, then he was gonna scream of pleasure.  
The violation would bring some noise out of him, and would surely scar him emotionally. 

After all Melkor himself was in need of some relief, one that his hand only couldn't bring him. It had been so long since he last... since Mairon... 

He missed him more than words could describe and it was unbearable. He missed his soft voice, his beautiful face, his hot mouth sucking his dick, tangling his hands in his flaming red hair. 

It was in that moment that it hit him.  
The elf, not facing him, with his long red hair reaching all the way to his exposed freckled ass, could, in some twisted way, resemble his beloved.

To think about it in any other moment would have repelled Melkor, but right then it only made sense.  
After all, he needed to have Mairon by his side, even if just for some few moments; even if it was just a way to escape from the tragic reality; even if it was just playing pretend.  
He would have been able to be with his lieutenant one last time.

He freed the bleeding elf from the chains and took him in his arms, carrying him like one would carry a bride and brought him to a bathroom, his cock already growing hard, for now he couldn't bring himself to unsee the resemblance.

~

Maedhros was proud of himself for not giving into screaming, mostly because he knew that his Master craved that more than anything else.  
His back had been whipped so many times it didn't even matter if he received many others or not. Nothing could compare to the knowledge of making his Master angry without speaking or even moving. 

Then his Master stopped and after all Maedhros was glad. He was now to be put back into his dirty cell, and maybe he would receive a cloth to prevent his body from bleeding too much, but only if his master was feeling generous; or more likely wanted to be able to play with him again soon.

But then something unusual happened and Maedhros grew very suspicious. Never had his master token him in his arms, nor had he ever been brought to a bathroom. Did he intend to personally medicate him only to begin to break him all over again without conceding him a break?

Convinced of that, he did not find it strange when his Master prepared a basin for him to be washed in. But strangely the water wasn't freezing, it was warm though it didn't burn his skin. It was almost... pleasurable. It has been so long since he last had had the opportunity to clean his body properly, and for the first time Maedhros looked up to his Master's eyes, expecting to catch a glimpse of sadism and a warning for the pain that would soon come. Instead he only found something terribly close to what someone naive would have called affection.

"Is it too hot?" asked his Master, as if he was really concerned for his well-being.  
Shocked, Maedhros shook his head, too scared to talk. Why was his Master behaving like this?


	2. I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

Maedhros eyes met his, and Melkor found himself lost into them and couldn't hold back a tender smile when he noticed the innocent look on the elf, a memory of the first time he seduced his Lieutenant in his mind.  
He then helped him out of the bath and wrapped him in a soft cloth, taking advantage of that action to hug the elf close to him, even if only for an instant.  
When Maedhros was dry he removed the cloth and offered him his hand, which the elf took uncertainly, his pale freckled skin contrasting with his own burned one.

Now naked again, Maedhros was accompanied by his Master through the halls, still very much confused. He was led into an area of the palace where he had never been, but deduced it to be his Master's private quarters.

By the time they finally reached his chambers, Melkor's excitement was plain to see even through his clothes and hadn't been unnoticed by his slave, which had stared at it in fear.  
In his mind, it could only mean that his sadist of a Master planned to sickly enjoy the next torture he was going to inflict him.

'Of course the bastard gets off to pain' thought the elf, 'what a sick pervert'. But Maedhros soon realized that the more he thought about his Master's arousal, the more his own lust started to show.  
It had been a long time since he had last felt sexual desire, also due to his desire to remain faithful to Fingon, his loved one. Still, his traitorous body didn't care about that, it only cared about pleasure, and about how comforting it felt when his Master's hand started to wander over his back and kept lowering.

Despite the initial surprise, Maedhros kept his pace, and they soon arrived in what he assumed were his Master's chambers.

~

Now his Master's touches became more frequent and more demanding and Maedhros found himself growing harder despise his determination to remain uninterested.

The Vala guided him onto the huge bed and made him lay on his back. He then knelt next to the elf and lowered himself onto his slave's body.  
Slowly their faces were getting closer and closer, until his Master closed their lips together and started kissing him gently.

Maedhros was shocked. It was all so sudden and made him want to try to get away, but then he felt his Master's hand closing around his embarrassingly hard manhood.

He bit his lips, determined to hide his own needs but a traitorous moan escaped his mouth and he cursed Eru for his weakness and prayed that his Master had not noticed it.

But Melkor had, and would have enjoyed to oblige in whatever needs that moan hinted, just only after teasing and humiliating the elf a bit more.  
It was so pleasurable after all, to see him blush and deny his own pleasure for the sake of something so abstract as honour.

The Vala wanted to test his slave's limits, see how long he could resist.  
Melkor already knew that an harsh behavior from him would have led to the complete absence of reactions for the elf was stubborn.  
So he decided he was going to play the role of the gentle attentive lover. He would make love to his prisoner so that in the end he would hate himself so much more than he hated his captor.

~

His Master was now moving away from him, and Maedhros missed having his hand all over his body. Before he could contain himself, he left out a moan, sure to catch his Master's attention. He then opened his eyes, he didn't realize he had closed during the kiss, and looked for him, only to find him standing next to the bed finally out of his robes.  
The Vala too was hard now and his massive manhood scared Maedhros a little. It had been a long time since he last did this, and he didn't want to get hurt.

His Master made him turn around, laid over him and shushed him, trying to reassure him, having probably seen the fear in his eyes.  
"I won't hurt you, trust me. We will both enjoy this."  
Maedhros found himself believing that his Master really had no intention of hurting him and relaxed on the bed.  
Melkor wasted no time and started caressing him again, grinding his manhood over the elf's back.

While doing so, he applied some oil he had fetched on his fingers, then he started slowly inserting one in the elf's tense body.

"Shh, relax. Everything will be alright."

It wasn't. It was painful, it really had been too long.  
Another finger slowly entered him, as his Master kissed his neck gently.  
Still Maedhros knew that soon the pain would be drown out by pleasure, so he just relaxed and laid still for his Master, who was inserting yet another finger.

~

After three fingers, the elf started moaning against the pillow, so Melkor assumed he had finally found the right spot to hit.  
Still, he expected the other to enjoy their interaction fully and without shame.  
"Don't try to hide your sounds. I love hearing your cries of pleasure. Don't deny me of them, or else I might stop what I am doing." and saying so he removed all his fingers at once.

The elf, with his head now lifted from the pillow, let out a loud whine, desperate for any kind of contact.  
Pleased, the Vala oiled his hard member and lined up with the elf's entrance.

"Scream for me" he said, slamming fast into him.  
Maedhros did, his cries of pleasure filling the room.

The elf imagined it would have been rough and merciless, but after the initial intrusion his Master had slowed down, letting out sweet words of praise in the meantime.

It was all so gentle, no threats, no insults, no roughness; only tender love-making, and Maedhros was starting to get suspicious.

Why did his Master feel the need to lull him into such a false sense of comfort? Of course he had expected Maedhros to drop his guard only to backstab him shortly after.  
Should he had stayed unresponsive?  
He hadn't had a choice in the matter though, for it had been impossible for him to keep his façade on.

Maedhros had wanted desperately to show none of his emotions, to avoid any reaction, but he was only a man and, after so much, a weak one for that matter.

And Eru, it had been so good. Never had Maedhros felt anything like that, not even with Fingon. It resembled the passion of the fire when it burns wood, consuming it with its embrace.

~

Melkor was enjoying himself so much. Since the disappearance of his Lieutenant he hadn't allowed himself to feel any kind of pleasure. But could it really have counted as betrayal if the only thought that exited him was that of his Maia?

The other was now reclining his head back and most of his features were hidden by his long hair.  
Such beautiful red hair, so many memories.  
"Oh Mairon, always so good for me!"


	3. I don't want to break these chains

Maedhros opened his eyes in disbelief. Had his Master just whispered his Lieutenant's name while fucking him? Was he thinking about him in that very moment?   
He had of course heard the rumors that said that the Maia had died but he assumed they were nothing but that, rumors. This whisper however was a blatant evidence.

Now everything seemed clear to the elf.   
He wasn't being toyed with. His Master was only trying to recreate a moment of passion with his lover by pretending.   
He was but a mean for his Master to find happiness and release in his mourning.

His Master had no intention of humiliating him. 

He let go. Were first there was fear, was now only a desperate and unbearable pleasure.  
He had seen them together before -they were quite the exhibitionists- so he knew what the Vala expected him to say and what could bring him over the edge.

"Yes, my Lord. More, please. I can take it" 

Melkor stopped. That title he had heard countless times, screamed by his beloved and for that moment, he gave in to his own delusion.  
"I would never deny you, my precious."  
He was so close he was trembling.  
"My Lord..."  
Melkor spent himself inside his Lieutenant, refusing to acknowledge reality, and gently removed himself from him shortly after.  
Now his seed was coming out of the other's ass and Melkor lowered himself over it.  
The first lick caught the other off guard and he left out a surprised moan. Then Melkor's tongue was forced inside of him and he felt so close it was almost unbearable.   
"My Lord, please have mercy!"  
"What does my Lieutenant desire?" teased Melkor.  
"Touch me, my Lord. Bring me pleasure." he screamed out in pain.  
"I am happy to oblige"  
Melkor's tongue wandered once more over his ass, and his mouth left bites all over it while he gently stroked his companion's dick. 

That was all that Maedhros needed and soon he was coming all over his Master's hand, soft screams finally leaving his mouth.

~

Maedhros laid awake next to his Master, his Lord. He couldn't sleep and kept thinking about their new relationship, if so it could have been called. 

Only then did he realize that he was not bound nor restrained.   
That he could have tried to escape. He was about to get up, ready to risk in order to get out and...   
Maedhros realized that there wasn't anything out there that he wanted more than he wanted his Master right in that moment.   
Of couse, his brothers were out there, and his lover too. But they could all already have died and after his escape he could find himself alone again.  
He shuddered at the mere thought of it and got closer to his Master, body heat radiating from him, warming Maedhros' soul as well as his body. 

Yes, it was there that he belonged, and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
